bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Type
SPIDER TYPE ''' '''Spider Climb: The user of this zanpakutou can travel on vertical surfaces, and even ceilings as well as a spider can. They need at least one hand free to climb like this. While your Zanpakutou is released you gain a climb speed of 20 feet, and keep your dexterity bonus to AC even while climbing. Spider's Bite: You gain a bite attack that deals your Zanpakutou's damage. If used as part of a full attack action, the user can make a bite attack with a -5 penalty to the roll. Greater Spider's Bite: Requires Spider's Bite to take. Your damage with your Bite attack moves up one die size (d6 becomes d8, d8 becomes 2d6 etc) This may be taken a second time. Superior Spider's Bite: Requires Greater Spider's Bite to take. Your Bite attack now has a potent poison. A target hit with your Bite attack must make a Fortitude save (constitution based) or take 1d4 Strength Damage. Spider's Agility: You gain a +10 bonus on all Jump and Tumble checks while your Zanpakutou is released. Greater Spider's Agility: Requires Spider's Agility to take. You gain a further +10 bonus to all Jump and Tumble checks while your Zanpakutou is released. Superior Spider's Agility: Requires Greater Spider's Agility. You gain a further +10 bonus to all Jump and Tumble checks while your Zanpakutou is released. You may take this multiple times, granting an additional +5 bonus to Jump and Tumble checks per time taken. Spider Strike: You may make a leaping attack against a foe while your Zanpakutou is released. To make this leaping attack, you must make a charge attack against the foe, but make a Jump check instead of normal. If you cover the distance to your foe, you deal one half of your total Jump bonus as bonus damage on the attack. Greater Spider's Strike: Your damage increases to your full total Jump bonus, and adds one half your Strength Modifier as a bonus. Spider Sense: You gain Tremorsense out to 20 feet per time this ability is taken. Greater Spider Sense: You gain the Uncanny Dodge feat as a bonus feat while your Zanpakutou is released. If you already have the Uncanny dodge feat you gain Improved Uncanny Dodge as the bonus feat instead while your Zanpakutou is released. Superior Spider Sense: You gain the Improved Uncanny Dodge feat as a bonus feat while your Zanpakutou is released. If you already have the Improved Uncanny Dodge feat either normally or as a bonus feat, you gain Flash Step Evasion as a bonus feat while your Zanpakutou is released. Advanced Spider Sense: You gain Flash Step Evasion as a Bonus feat while your Zanpakutou is released. If you already have Flash Step Evasion as a feat or bonus feat, you gain Improved Flash Step Evasion instead as a bonus feat while your Zanpakutou is released. Spider's Mind: While your Zanpakutou is released, you have Vermin traits. Spider's Web: You gain the ability to fire a web, as the spell. The area of the web is a 20 foot spread within Medium Range (100 + 10 feet per level). The DC to resist this entangling is Constitution Based and anyone that fails the check is entangled in the web until they can make an Escape Artist check to escape. The web strands are flammable, and a flaming weapon clears a 5 foot area per turn and sets the web on fire. Anyone caught in a flaming web take 2d4 points of fire damage per round unless freed from the web. Spider's Strength: You may lift far more than you would normally be able to lift while your Zanpakutou is released. Double your lifting capacity. You may take this multiple times. Each time double your carrying capacity again. This is not a tripling, but a true doubling. The maximum times you can take this is a x32 multiplier. Leaping Spider's Strike You may make several Spider's Strikes in one round. You may target up to 2 opponents neither of which can be more than 20 feet apart. You make each Spider's Strike as normal, and must make 2 jump checks. Each is resolved separately. If you have the ability to target more than 2 targets with this ability, you may target an opponent you have targeted before. You may take this multiple times to increase the number of opponents you can target by 1 each time.